Two sides of the same spark
by Dancin'Robot2
Summary: G1. What if Bumblebee had a dark side that was lying dormant until it was awakened? What if his dark side wasn't really him, but someone else inside his spark? Will the Autobots be able to save Bumblebee? Can Bumblebee be saved?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone Dancin'Robot2 coming at you. This is my very first fanfiction ever so please no flames. Mentions of torture and spark bonding. Nothing graphic! Helpful suggestions would really be appreciated. Please review so I can know what you guys want. Enjoy!**

* * *

_A bright light was all he could see. It burned horribly, forcing him to shutter his optics in excruciating pain. He turned his helm away, looking to the side, only to see unending darkness._

"_Well, well. So you didn't offline in the explosion. Fascinating."_

_Bumblebee literally felt his tank drop at the sound of the voice. The cold, monotone voice filled his entire being with dread and cold underlying fear. Who was this, and where was he exactly? He tried turning up his audio receptors, straining to get any feedback on who or what this was._

_Bumblebee tried to move his legs and his arms to get away. Maybe he could escape into a vent or really anything. He wasn't going to be picky; he just wanted to get away. A rush of fire ran threw his limbs as he tried push himself up , burning icy cold and scorching hot at the same, prompting him to cry out in pain and immediately cease any further attempts at movement. He noticed that all of his programs were running, they just weren't responding. He also noticed that he was strapped down, though it seemed pointless because he couldn't have moved even if he had wanted to. _

"_Don't try to move. As you can obviously feel, your frame was severely damaged from the explosion. How you managed to survive it remains a mystery. You are obviously stronger than you look little Autobot, but even strong ones will eventually break and crumble." The voice came closer until it was right next to his audio receptor, warm breath on his neck cables. _

_Bumblebee shivered in fear. His spark was beating erratically. His processor was racing to try to find a way out of this situation but he could tell his odds weren't very high. One, he was incapacitated; two, he didn't know where he was or even what had happened that led him to end up in this situation, and third, he didn't know who was holding him captive. All in all, there wasn't a very high chance for him to escape or even survive for that matter._

_Bumblebee worked up the nerve to call out, "I'm not giving you any information on the Autobots, no matter how much pain you put me through." It would have been a great show of defiance if only his voice hadn't shook._

_He heard the figure laugh as if he had just told a f joke. The laugh sounded like the pleas of bots before they mercilessly slaughtered, making Bumblebee cringe in at the awful sound._

"_I have no interest in your pathetic Autobot information. I just want to see what makes you tick and then I want to break you down emotionally, physically, mentally until there is nothing left of who you once were. Then and only then, can we become one."_

_Bumblebee internally grimaced at the picture the mech had painted, but he pushed it aside, determined not to show anymore weakness. "The Autobots will come for me, and when they do, you will be the one to end up as the pile of bolts." Bumblebee bluffed, optics searching for the ominous figure._

_Again, the voice laughed. "Do you honestly think that the Autobots will come and rescue you? What is so great about poor little Bumblebee? You're small and weak, and only good for getting information. What do the Autobots gain by rescuing you? It costs resources to locate you, get you free, and then repair you. And for what? So you can get captured again and used against the Autobots as a bargaining chip. So tell me, little Autobot, are you worth it? Are you worth saving when you will only get hurt again?"_

_Bumblebee shouted, desperate to silence the voice and the doubts in his own processor. "You're lying!" Old fears and doubts resurfaced as the voice kept on talking. The voice was asking every question that ever went through Bumblebee's processor, and he did not appreciate the additional voice._

_Suddenly, a pale sickly green servo descended onto his shoulder plates and rubbed in mock sympathy. "Poor Bumblebee. You don't even realize what a burden you are to the others. Sure, you are a spy. You do get information, but at what costs? You've murdered and lied. Are you really any better than the Decepticons? Can you really claim to be on the good side, when there is just as much or more energon on your servos?_

_Bumblebee's frame clenched, his optics narrowing in anger. "So if I am such a burden, then what do you want from me?"_

_The servo disappeared, and the voice dripping in poisonous sweetness said, "What I want is you, Bumblebee. I see how alone you are. You put on a mask for everyone, don't you? No one knows the real you, do they? You know, if you had known me before the war I bet we could have been friends. We have a lot more in common then you think. I was in your position once, so I decided for my last act in this lifetime that I will to alleviate your loneliness, your pain by becoming you. The procedure is a lot like bonding, but at the same time, it is so much more. Instead of just a piece of your spark being shared, two sparks are absorbed into one frame. So you see, two literally become one. Isn't it wonderful?"_

_Bumblebee no longer cared about looking weak or scared. Now he was desperate. He began to pull at the bonds, desperately trying to break the bonds, both physical and mental. The servo teasingly traced his chest plates where his spark chamber was located. He flinched from the unwanted contact, praying for a miracle, but at the same time, knowing that nothing was going to stop this act of invasion. Coolant started to drip out of his wide, petrified blue optics onto his faceplates as he pleaded to the insane mech, "Please don't do this."_

_The insane mech continued to map the plates, seemingly fascinated with Bumblebee's reactions. "Don't you want the pain and loneliness to end, little Bumblebee? I promise that if you don't fight me, all your pain and suffering will be over very soon." He cupped his cheek arch, running a digit across it with unnatural care. Suddenly, he grabbed Bumblebee's throat, and tightened. Bumblebee gasped and choked as air was cut off and he was forced to open up his other vents. "But if you do decide to fight me, then I will make sure that you suffer every bit of abuse that you deserve." He then proceeded to rip open Bumblebee's chest plates, exposing his spark chamber. The room was suddenly bathed in light, illuminating the menacing silhouette before Bumblebee._

_Bumblebee looked up and saw him. It was a minibot; probably a few feet taller than he was, which would have made him the tallest minibot on Earth. His coloring was the sickly pale green that made you think of dead, wilting plants before they turned brown and died. His armor glinted showing sharp curves and what curiously looked like Seeker wings on his back. His optics were a dark haunting purple where you could clearly see chaos and madness swirling in their depths. He would have been considered handsome but madness had taken its toll, leaving nothing behind but a empty shell._

_Bumblebee screamed in pure terror and pain, struggling for any purchase, anyway to stop this nightmare. The mech blankly stared at him, waiting for him to finish. Bumblebee whimpered and looked up at the mech, sheer hopelessness shining in his baby blue optics, and asked, "Who are you?"_

_The mech smiirked with triumph, and tightened his grip on Bumblebee's neck. "I am no one really, but you can call me Wasp." And with that statement, he grabbed Bumblebee's vocalizer and pulled, hard. Bumblebee tried to scream as his vocalizer was brutally torn from him, but all that emerged was static that eventually led to only screeching as metal scrapped against metal in agonizing pain. With the sight of Wasp smiling, holding his Energon covered vocalizer, his spark chamber opening, Bumblebee fell back into a darkened abyss. _

* * *

_By the way, I don't own Wasp or Bumblebee or Transformers no matter how much I want to. And I know Wasp isn't in G1, but I decided that he needed to be so if you don't like it, you should probably stop reading this fic. Have a wonderful cycle, see ya next time! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

"NO!" Bumblebee screamed, practically throwing himself off his berth and onto the cold metal floor of the_ Ark_, the lancing pain from his frame being thrown on the ground instantly bringing him online. Bumblebee looked around the room he shared in the _Ark_, optics wild and terrified, intakes releasing hard and fast pants of air, and his plating rattling and crawling with fear, as if trying to slip itself off his frame. After a few moments of processor reeling panic, Bumblebee finally managed to calm down enough to remember that he was here on the _Ark_, not in some crazy mech's lab waiting to be taken.

Bumblebee pulled his knees up to his chassis, and laid his helm down, still vaguely trembling from the horror of reliving his worst nightmare. _It's just a dream, Bumblebee. It didn't really happen. You know what the medics said; it's just all in my processor. There is nothing to be afraid. Wasp isn't real. It didn't happen! _Bumblebee repeated firmly in his processor, trying desperately to get rid of the unpleasant and invasive sensations that particular dream made him think of. Unknowingly, he rubbed his chest plates, trying to rub away Wasp's touch.

Suddenly, a loud beep went off. Bumblebee jumped at least as high as he was tall, weapon steady in his servo before he realized it was his internal clock, reminding him that he had to go on patrol with Jazz, Sunstreaker, Hound, and Bluestreak. He sighed. If he couldn't bear his alarm pinging him, how was he supposed to be on patrol for two joors?

Bumblebee then saw a sign flash across his vision, stating that he needed Energon before he could even think about driving anywhere. Bumblebee shuttered his optics in slight weariness. He knew he couldn't let anyone know about his dream. Ratchet would check his processor, and spark, and find absolutely nothing wrong. He knew from experience what would happen then.

They'd give him pitying looks and say, "Poor Bumblebee. Nothing's wrong with you. You are just imagining it." And then they would treat him like the youngling he technically was but tried so hard not to be.

Bumblebee pushed those unnerving thoughts away, shoving them to the back of his processor where he put all his other dark thoughts. He couldn't… No, he wouldn't allow anyone to know about his thoughts or his dreams. It was just too high of a risk.

Bumblebee sighed and got off the floor, and silently went out the door, glancing back in suspicion before slamming his fist into the keypad, initiating the steel enforced lock. He passed a few mechs in the hallways, smiling and saying hello to Prowl and Wheeljack as Wheeljack happily explained latest invention while Prowl just simply listened and took notes, no doubt that he was already preparing for when this particular invention decided to "malfunction". He felt himself slip into his happy-go-lucky mask that he wore whenever he didn't want anyone to know about his internal struggle. He had pretended so many times, it was instinctual now.

He walked into the rec. room, a smile on his lip plates; to everyone else he appeared as happy as ever. He waved at his fellow minibots, as they drank their energon and gossiped about Primus knows what. He walked over and sat down to drink his energon.

The conversation about Gears' joke over making Reflector shooting himself in the pede turned south when suddenly Cliffjumper looked over at him and gave him what supposed to be a pitying look but actually came across like he just got a whiff of bad energon, "Hey 'Bee. I heard you're got stuck patrolling with that fraggin' devil twin, Sunshine."

"He's not that bad, Cliff. Merely misunderstood." Bumblebee responded with a frown, optics narrowing in exasperation, and took a sip from his energon cube. Every day they had this conversation, and every time Cliffjumper knew he would jump to the twins', or any bots for that matter, defense. You could say it was Cliffjumper's morning ritual, it happened so often.

Cliffjumper growled in aggravation unknowingly pushing Bumblebee to the end of his seemingly endless patience, "'Bee…"

Bumblebee gripped his cube hard, "Cliff, I really don't want to talk about it. Leave it alone."

Windcharger shared a glance with all the other minibots before gazing over at Bumblebee, looking concerned, "You alright, 'Bee? You seem a little tense—

Bumblebee clutched his cube so hard that it completely shattered, little shards digging into his servo. He looked at his servo shocked that he let his emotions get the better of him. All the minibots just stared, having never really seen Bumblebee lose his temper over something so insignificant especially since it was Cliffjumper. Some mechs swore that if you were to look up the definition of aggravating, you would find CliffJumper's picture as an example.

Bumblebee abruptly stood up from the table and practically ran from the rec. room calling over his shoulder, "I have to go. I'm late." Everyone stared after the yellow minibot, a little worried that he wasn't acting like his usually cheery self.

*Outside the base*

Jazz, Hound, Sunstreaker, and Bluestreak were waiting patiently for Bumblebee to show up. Well, Jazz, Hound, and Bluestreak were waiting patiently, while Sunstreaker was waiting rather impatiently. Ok, actually he was pacing like a caged lion that was impatiently waiting for his favorite meal. He started growling and cursing up a storm like they were unknowingly going to be facing.

"Where is that slagging mini pile of scrap? We were supposed to start patrolling two breems ago!" Sunstreaker snarled, pacing the path, looking ready to pound a certain someone if he didn't put the pedal to the metal and damn soon fraggit!

Jazz shrugged, "'Bee's never been late for anything in his lifestream unless he had a good reason. Ah'm sure he will be along any klick." Jazz said trying to placate the irritated twin with logic. Sunstreaker subsided with a growl, his engine still revving threateningly, "He better; otherwise, I'll…"

Bluestreak then decided to earn his namesake by rambling off quickly before anyone could stop him, "Well, who knows what could have happened last night? I mean, there was that battle with the Decepticons that 'Bee got injured in, remember? I mean it sure scared everyone. Maybe his injury isn't completely healed, yet? Oh Primus! What if his injury is even worse than Ratchet thought? I mean it could be that; Ratchet has been wrong bef—ummff!"

Bluestreak looked over at Houn, who had placed his servo over Bluestreak's vocalizer. Hound looked at Bluestreak and said, "Blue, breathe. 'Bee's fine. Ratchet was the best medic on Cybertron, I am sure that he made sure 'Bee was fine. He wouldn't put him on patrol if he thought it would hurt 'Bee, now would he?"

Bluestreak was about to nod and try to talk again, when suddenly they heard a sarcastic voice called out, "Well, at least I know you guys care."

All of the mechs, even Jazz, were surprised, to see Bumblebee practically running down the ramp as if a horde of Decepticons were behind him. He carelessly transformed and took off, into the desert, calling behind him, "Are you coming or what?"

Hound and Bluestreak looked at Jazz, while Sunstreaker simply stuttered in horror and disbelief that…. that fragging toaster of a bot had sprayed mud on his leg armor when he had taken off.

"Oh… he is so gonna get glued into a vent again." Sunstreaker darkly promised.

Jazz just looked after 'Bee a little bewildered and shrugged. "Guess we better head after him." Jazz commented as he transformed and took off after Bumblebee, Bluestreak and Hound following closely. Sunstreaker wailed after them in despair, "What about my paint job?!"

*On Patrol*

Jazz noticed that normally Bumblebee would try to be social with mechs whenever he was on duty. It was just in his nature to be friendly with everyone around him. It made him so special; he wasn't bitter from the war, or seeking revenge. He was always happy, and he had a spark of gold when it came to the ones he cared about. However, that didn't mean that Bumblebee was all smiles and rainbows. Jazz had seen what had happened when Bumblebee let his darker emotions guide him. If you didn't know Bumblebee personally, you could almost call him a double agent he switched so fast. It was actually kinda scary to see how dark Bumblebee could become when he let his emotions run free.

Jazz then decided to see if he could get Bumblebee to talk, seeing as the tension was rolling off his frame like the heat from the desert. He pinged for a comm. line.

_: Something wrong, Jazz? :_ Bumblebee asked, sounding downright irritated.

_: Yeah. Ya look like ya want to tie up Mr. Sunshine over 'ere and make him drink his own wax and polisher. _

_: That is actually a good idea. Thanks, Jazz. I got to remember that one when he decides to play toss the Minibot. Oh, sweet revenge: _Bumblebee replied back, tone thoughtful and slightly giddy.

Jazz wasn't sure what to say to that, so he decided to be blunt. _: Why are ya acting like this? Did something happen to you this mornin'? Ya're not usually this… conniving:_

_: I know. It's just… my emotions seem really at of control today. I can't figure out why. Sorry, I snapped at you guys. It has just been a bad morning: _Bumblebee replied back the comm. portraying an element of apology, and Jazz knew that if he wasn't in his alt. mode, he would see those big, blue optics filled with regret and self loathing.

_: It's alright 'Bee, but ya know ya gotta keep ya're emotions in check. You can get mechs offlined if you let 'em run rampart for all to see. Ya know that: _Jazz said trying to get the young mech to see what could happen as a result. He knew after all, it had happened to him when he was first starting training before he learned that some emotions were better saved for the Decepticons instead of fellow comrades.

There was a long silence from Bumblebee's comm. link before Bumblebee sent back:_ Understood, sir. It won't happen again: _ Bumblebee's voice came over the comm., a razor sharp edge of resentment mixed in with acceptance.

Jazz internally winced and berated himself. Man what was wrong with him? Making 'Bee feel like he couldn't have any emotions? That was no way to treat any mech especially Bumblebee. He tried to apologize over the comm.:_ 'Bee, I – _

"We got Seekers!" Hound shouted over the rumbling dark thunder as the head trine flew overhead.

Immediately, all conservation ceased, and Jazz and Bumblebee threw themselves into battle. The battle wasn't as Energon spilling as some battles but none the less, it was no less deadly. The Seekers looked like they were having the times of their lifestreams trying to shoot down Autobots if the sadistic grins on their faceplates were any indicator. Jazz took a minute to observe the situation. They couldn't comm. for help since the weather had decided to take a turn for the worst and communications were spotty even in the best places. Everyone was having trouble in the now slippery, quicksand like mud that coated their frames and made it difficult move let alone try to dodge the Trine's deadly fire. The only consolation was that the Seekers were having an equally hard time flying in the treacherous weather; however, it also made them even more unpredictable. Jazz knew with one good hit, this battle would be over. He just hoped that it was a Decepticon who got hit instead of one of his irreplaceable comrades. His hopes were in vain.

Bumblebee had been helping Bluestreak by covering his back, but somehow, he had got separated from the young gunner. Unfortunately for Bumblebee, he didn't have to wait long for company. Bumblebee heard a sound of an engine overhead and he felt his Energon go cold in cold recognition and terror. He immediately tried to drop to the ground but alas it was too late for Starscream had appeared out of thin air and snatched him before he could escape. Bumblebee struggled, bit, kicked as hard as he could but nothing short of a miracle was going to pry Bumblebee out of Starscream's leechy, and pretty slaggin' strong arms.

Starscream glanced down at his struggling catch, just watching as the yellow minibot tried to escape, twisting and jerking but only resulting in causing friction in some _certain_ places and for Starscream's engine to softly rev. How long had it been since Starscream had a mech in his arms that was completely at his mercy? He decided that it had been far too long.

_Hmm. Do all these Autobots make such delicious sounds when they are trying to escape? _Starscream wondered, his fingertips beginning to ghost over Bumblebee's back plating with ill intent. Instantaneously Bumblebee froze like a glitch mouse, trying to remain as still as possible for fear of drawing more unwanted attentions from the traitorous and sly Decepticon SIC currently holding him high enough not to take any chances of escape. He was on his own.

Starscream purred into his audio, voice menacing, and lustful, sending shivers of cold fear through Bumblebee's frame, "Don't stop, little Autobot. I was actually quite enjoying your foolish attempts of escaping."

Bumblebee's processor raced with Starscream's implications, trying hard to figure out ways on how to distract Starscream when he suddenly noticed how high they were. Bumblebee saw that if he did get Starscream to let go, it would be a very long fall followed by a very painful landing. But he couldn't let Starscream do this too him; he had to do something. Unfortunately for both mechs, they failed to notice the lightning that was flashing around them; the lightning being drawn in by the irresistible pull of metal. Starscream then whipped Bumblebee around so that they were faceplate to faceplate. Bumblebee grimaced at the look currently decorating Starscream's faceplates, and tried to lean back as far as Starscream's arms would allow, which unfortunately wasn't very far at all. Starscream watched as his prey pulled away, disgust twisting his features. He smiled in want and impatience; after all, there was nothing the Autobots could do to stop him. Starscream pulled his arms in, bringing an extremely unhappy Bumblebee closer.

"What do you want from me?" Bumblebee asked quietly, baby blue optics defiantly meeting Starscream's burning crimson ones.

Starscream unashamedly looked over his frame appreciatively, and looked back at him, a wicked gleam in his optics that instantaneously made Bumblebee want to escape from Starscream even if it did mean falling to his death. Starscream leaned in further, so that he was right up in Bumblebee's faceplates, their helms just barely touching.

He smiled with a hint of devilish delight, "I only want you, my prey."

Bumblebee's optics narrowed and darkened with barely suppressed hatred and anger that strangely did not feel like his own, which also made Starscream's own optics widen slightly in surprise and intrigue. Bumblebee leaned even further in until their chassis' were pressed together and his lip plates were centimeters from Starscream's. Starscream felt a glimmer of respect for the Autobot now, and also a great deal of curiosity. Who knew the little minibot was holding in so much anger and hate?

Bumblebee then looked him right in the optics and said quietly, which somehow made it more menacing, without any hesitation optics as frigid and lethal as an Energon dagger, "Over my cold, offline frame, Starscream, will that ever happen."

Starscream was about to respond to that challenge with one of his own, when suddenly they were struck by electrocuting light. Starscream cried out as the electricity raced and danced through his frame; however, nothing was compared to the unearthly shriek that erupted from Bumblebee's vocalizer. For an astrosecond, Starscream could have sworn that he had heard two voices crying out as one; however he did not have time to ponder it, since the electricity had shorted out some of his functions. One of those functions happened to be the mobility of his arms. Starscream unintentionally released Bumblebee, who was cradling his helm in his servos, optics fizzling in and out, still shrieking in pain and what sounded like happiness as he dropped to the Earth instantly picking up speed.

What Starscream didn't see as he watched Bumblebee drop to his demise was the baby blue optics bleeding into a dark purple, the malicious grin on his faceplates or the voice that called out with sadistic plea, "I'm back."


End file.
